


juncture

by poquito (manta)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Summer, University age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta/pseuds/poquito
Summary: When Yui and Mao spend a summer afternoon together.





	juncture

**Author's Note:**

> i've always liked these two and wanted to write something for them :D

The air conditioner's hum is the most discernible noise in the room. That is, until Yui starts snoring from where she's parked on Mao's shoulder.

Mao tries to stifle her laughter, tries not to shake too much and wake Yui up. She pushes a box of DVDs away and pulls another one over, squinting a little to read the covers. The outdoors sing with cicadas, dazzling sunlight, and a sky so blue that the mere sight of it would bring a grin to Yui's face.

But here they are, sequestered in Mao's room with the curtains drawn and the lights off, with the TV blank and expectant for the next B-horror movie that Mao chooses. Asleep though Yui may be, she agreed to a day of darkness in favor of indulging her girlfriend's favorite activity, and Mao turns to lightly press her lips to Yui's forehead.

It's not like their summer won't be busy, but they still have time for slow, hazy days of stillness and reverie.

"Ready to go?" Yui had said after their last practice, that hadn't been so much a practice as the relinquishing of a mantle with their last bows and last words of encouragement. The finality of it all was, in retrospect, jarring; to place their volleyball uniforms in their bags and to walk out of the gym as captain and vice captain for the last time, only to wake up the next day to their alarm clocks like always.

Rationally, Mao knew the end of an era was not the end of all things. But it _was_ the end of what she knew.

They continued their tradition of morning runs. It was after one of these runs, where Yui had patiently waited until after Mao's entire spiel about an amazing film program to ask, "So, when will you hear back from them?"

"I—" Mao stuttered, watching Yui run her hands over a tree she had decided to climb for nostalgia's sake. "Was I so obvious?"

"Of course, silly!" Yui chirped. "I'm your best friend. I should know these things."

Mao watched Yui hook her foot on a lower branch and haul herself up, the just rising sun illuminating Yui's flushed face and making her skin glow. Mao's heart ached with something overwhelming and fierce, but all she said was, "In a week or so."

"You'll make it! Definitely! I believe!"

Mao hadn't felt like laughing, but Yui's sheer enthusiasm made her laugh. "You don't know that. Even your best friend powers aren't _that_ strong."

"Well, you might not always get what you want. But that doesn't mean you can't hope, you know?" Yui had busied herself with dusting off her track pants. They were suddenly in a space between time; she was talking about volleyball, and she wasn't.

Mao's mind, however, was definitely elsewhere. She made a decision and took a step toward toward the trunk, swung up to follow those bright eyes. "Yes. You're right."

"Hm?" Yui asked, turning, and she was still wearing her smile when Mao leaned in.

That morning run had been one of many, and yet it marked the beginning of something. Not their friendship, because that had already been there; not their love, either, because that had existed as well. But when Mao left Yui on her doorstep, Yui was brighter than Mao had ever seen her. Brighter than a clear morning full of possibilities. Brighter than a car's refracting glare. Brighter than anything.

Even in the blackness of a small room, Michimiya Yui shines.

She stirs now, opening her mouth in a gaping yawn before cracking a sheepish eye open.

"Slept well?" Mao asks, noting how Yui stays glued to her shoulder.

"Mm. How much did I miss?"

"All of it, but don't worry. You saw it before, and I'm just reviewing for class."

"Well, I'm totally awake now! And I'm ready and willing!" Yui sits up, punching the air. "Okay! Next movie!"

Mao reaches out to smooth down her mussed up hair. "Ready to fall asleep halfway through again?"

"Hm." Yui considers this, then she grins. "No promises."

Mao laughs, kissing over the strap of Yui's tank top, feeling skin and fabric. "You're so honest, I can't be mad."

"So don't be mad," Yui sings, reaching to pat Mao's cheek. "Just love me!"

"Dork," Mao says.

But Yui's words have their intended effect; Mao's laughing again, the sound uninterrupted and natural as if Yui was meant to draw it out of her. She can't help but pull Yui closer, fingers winding around Yui's waist before venturing under her tank top, and the two of them meet.

 


End file.
